Egy egyáltalán nem rossz nap
by EmeraldWings90
Summary: Fordítás. Író: Maureen Thayer, cím: Not a Bad Day at All. Kimaradt jelenetek a The Serpent's Lairhez. Miközben meggyászolják Danielt, aztán örülnek, amikor kiderül, hogy mégis túlélte, Jack, Sam és Teal'c elgondolkoznak azon, mi jelent nekik Daniel.


Egy egyálatlán nem rossz nap

Eredeti cím: Not a Bad Day at All  
Írta: Maureen Thayer  
Link az angol nyelvű eredetihez: a profilomban, mert itt nem engedi.  
Fordította: Wings90

Típus: Gen  
Kategória: kimaradt jelenet, félelem, fájdalom/vigasztalás, lelkizés  
Korhatár: PG  
Spoiler: Stargate The Movie, Children Of The Gods, Fire And Water, Cor-Ai, Within The Serpent's Grasp, The Serpent's Lair  
Összefoglalás: Kimaradt jelenetek és epilógus a The Serpent's Lair (Kígyófészek, 02x01) című részhez. Miközben meggyászolják Danielt, aztán örülnek, amikor kiderül, hogy mégis túlélte, Jack, Sam és Teal'c elgondolkoznak azon, mennyit is jelent nekik Daniel.

A szerző jegyzetei: Elég sokan írtak kimaradt jelenet- és utóhang-fanfictionokat a Kígyófészek című részhez, de észrevettem, hogy szinte mindegyikük kizárólag Jackre és/vagy Danielre összpontosít. Nagyon kevesen írtak Samnek vagy Teal'cnek sok szerepet, kevesen kutatták az ő érzelmeiket és gondolataikat a történtekről. Ezért úgy döntöttem, írok egyet. Persze ebben is sok gondolatát olvashatjuk Jacknek is.  
A fordító jegyzetei: Hibákért elnézést, ezt csak úgy gyorsan összecsaptam. Ez a második fordításom. És ezeket a részeket nem láttam soha magyarul, szóval ha valamit egyáltalán nem úgy fordítok, ahogy volt, az nem direkt van.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Jack felnézett a Föld lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű látképére. Furcsa. Épp most utaztak oly sok fényévet, elhaladtak sok-sokezer csillag és bolygó mellett, és mégis a saját szülőbolygójának a látványa volt az, ami ilyen áhítattal töltötte el. De keserédes érzés volt. Mióta rájöttek, hogy a hajóik túl sérültek a repüléshez, azóta csak ültek és várták a percet, amikor a Föld gravitációja a halálukba húzza őket, vagy amikor a hajók létfenntartása leáll, bármelyik is jön előbb. Próbáltak kapcsolatba lépni a Földdel, de nem kaptak választ. Valószínűleg a kommunikációs rendszerük túl sérült volt ahhoz, hogy el tudja küldeni az üzenetet. Ez alkalommal nem menti meg őket senki.

A várakozás alatt nagyon keveset beszéltek. Jack tudta, hogy valószínűleg a többiek is nagyjából azon gondolkoznak, mint ő. Egyikük sem beszélt Danielről. Hisz úgysem telik el sok idő, és a CSK-1 többi tagja is követi őt a halálba. Apofisz hajóján Jacknek nem igazán tetszett az az ötlet, hogy a hajóval együtt pusztuljanak, de most már annyira nem zavarta. Mélyen elszomorította ugyan, hogy Sam és Teal'c meghalnak, de a saját halálával kapcsolatban valahogy nagyon nyugodtnak, békésnek érezte magát; remélte, hogy hamar, nagyon hamar újraláthatja Charliet... és Danielt. "Remélem, nemsokára találkozunk, Danny" - mondta hangtalanul a barátjának. - "Talán majd te, én és Charlie találkozhatunk, és együtt tölthetünk egy kis időt, ha engedik az ilyesmit a túlvilágon, vagy a mennyországban, vagy bármi is az, ami ránk vár. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Charlie hamar megkedvel. Lehetnél a nagybácsija, vagy valami olyasmi. Ez hogy hangzik?"

- Gyönyörű lesz a naplemente, uram - kommentálta Sam. Igen, csodálatos naplemente, és nem is olyan rossz módja a halálnak, ha belegondolsz.

- Tudja, százados, ez mégsem volt olyan rossz nap - válaszolt Jack.

- Egyáltalán nem rossz nap.

- Jól halunk meg, Teal'c - állapította meg Bra'tac ünnepélyesen.

- Még jobb annál, öreg barátom - válaszolt Teal'c. - Szabadon halunk meg.

Ebben a pillanatban Jack észrevett valamit, ami feléjük közeledett. Alig hitte el, amit látott, de kinyögte:

- Vagy mégsem.

Az Endeavour Űrsikló csodálatos látványa tárult a szemük elé, ahogy az lassan a látószögükbe emelkedett. Úgy tűnik, megint tévedtek - megmentik őket.

A következő pár percet azzal töltötték, hogy megbeszélték az űrsikló személyzetével, hogy hogyan juttatják be a két halálsiklót a raktérbe. Aztán az Endeavour legénysége felkészült. Mivel nem tehettek semmit, a halálsiklók utasai ültek és vártak.

- Ez csodálatos! - mondta Sam egy idő után, miközben az űrsiklót nézte, aminek gyönyörű hátteret biztosított a Föld tündöklő fénye. - Danielnek annyira... - elakadt, aztán egy apró, félig köhintő, félig szipogó hangot hallatott. Jack becsukta a szemét, ahogy az a kis hangocska lándzsaként szúrta át a lelkét. Hirtelen rádöbbent, hogy mit is veszítettek el. Egy hosszú, szörnyű percig csend volt.

- Most tényleg meghalt, ugye - suttogta Sam alig kivehető hangon. Jack lenyelte a gombócot, ami a torkába nőtt.

- Igen - erősítette meg. Nem sikerült teljesen kizárnia a hangjából a fájdalmat.

- Istenem - nyögte Sam.

Jack átnézett a másik siklóba, és látta, hogy Sam elfordult. Nem kellett zseninek lenni, hogy rájöjjön az ember, hogy sír.

Jack érezte, hogy elkezd szúrni a szeme, és csendben leszidta magát. Nem, a fenébe is! Nem fogja ezt csinálni! Hiszen ő egy ezredes az Egyesült Államok légierejénél. Már vesztett el a parancsnoksága alá tartozó embereket régebben is, jó embereket, társakat és barátokat, olyanokat, akikkel évekig szolgált együtt. Akkor is túl tudta magát tenni rajta, hát most is menni fog.

De akkor miért érzi úgy, mintha a szíve Apofisz hajóival együtt darabokra szakadt volna? Mert most többet vesztett el, mint egy barátot és bajtársat. Most a legjobb barátját veszítette el, azt az embert, aki visszaadta neki a lelkét.

Hogyan is tudhatta volna két évvel ezelőtt, amikor először pillantotta meg Daniel Jacksont, hogy ez a hosszú hajú, allergiás pancser majd áttör Jack minden védekezőrendszerén, és mélyen befészkeli magát a szívébe? Hogy tudhatta volna akkor, hogy a csendes, jóindulatú régészről kiderül, hogy ő az egyik legcsodálatraméltóbb emberi lény akivel Jacknek volt szerencséje találkozni? És honnan tudhatta volna, hogy eljön az a nap, amikor Daniel elvesztése Grand Canyon méretű szakadékot tép a szívébe?

- Ez nem helyes - mondta Sam. A hangjában hallatszó fájdalom felébresztette Jacket gondolataiból. - Ennek nem így kellett volna történnie. Nem Daniel. Ő nem. Neki itt kéne lennie, sokkal inkább, mint bármelyikünknek.

- Tudom, Sam. - mormolta Jack. Nagyon jól tudta.

- Megmentett minket. Megmentette a Földet.

- Igen, megmentett.

- Bárcsak... - Sam hangja elakadt. Mély, reszketős lélegzetet vett. - Bárcsak mindenki megtudhatná.

Jack megint becsukta a szemé, amikor belegondolt, hogy a Föld valószínűleg sosem tudhatja meg, mennyit köszönhet Dr. Daniel Jacksonnak.

- Én is ezt kívánom. - Jack felnézett a felettük lebegő fénylő gömbre. - Nem felejtjük el őt, Sam. Sosem felejtjük el őt.

- Daniel Jackson bátorságára és áldozatára örökké emlékezni fognak - jelentette ki Teal'c meggyőződéssel. A hangja mélysége elárulta a szomorúságát. - Sok idővel az után a nap után is, hogy a Goa'uldokat legyőzték, tisztelettel fognak beszélni az ő tetteiről. Daniel Jackson nagy erejű és bátor ember volt. Megtiszteltetés, hogy a barátomnak hívhattam.

- Mindannyiunknak megtiszteltetés volt, Teal'c - mondta Jack.

Csend töltötte be mindkét pilótafülkét miközben a CSK-1 megmaradt tagjai emlékeztek, és gyászolták az eltávozott barátjukat és csapattársukat.

Mire az űrsikló legénységének sikerült a két halálsiklót bejuttatni a raktérbe, a létfenntartás meggyengült, és kezdett hideg lenni a vezetőfülkékben. De megcsinálták. Életben voltak. Túlélték minden veszély ellenére. És most hazafelé tartottak. De a CSK-1 megmaradt tagjai számára keserű volt a győzelem, az ára túl nagy volt ahhoz, hogy elfogadják és továbblépjenek.

Sam egész életében arról álmodott, hogy egyszer utazni fog egy űrsiklón, de most, hogy itt volt, nem érdekelte. Csak egyetlen dologra tudott gondolni, és egyre nehezebb volt megakadályozni, hogy az a gondolat bekebelezze. Az Endeavour legénységének egyik női tagja látta Sam arckifejezését és megértette. Ő és a társai a CSK-1 megjegyzéseiből már rájöttek, hogy az egyik csapattaguk meghalt. Mivel gondolta, hogy Sam szeretne egyedül lenni egy kicsit, odavezette a századost ahhoz a kis kamrához ahol ő szokott aludni. Sam megköszönte, és bekucorodott a kis helyre amennyire csak tudott ebben a súlytalan környezetben.

Most, hogy végre egyedül volt, Sam nem tudta kordában tartani a gyászt, és nemsokára már zokogott. Hogy lehet ilyen mély a fájdalom? Hiszen csak egy évig ismerte őt, az életének röpke 12 hónapját töltötték csak együtt. Hogy érezheti úgy, ilyen rövid idő után, mintha darabokra törne a szíve? Hogy jelenthet neki ennyit Daniel? De csak azt tudta, hogy így van. Majdnem a találkozásuk első pillanatában Daniel megérintett valamit Samben. Danielben Sam rokonlélekre talált, olyan emberre, akinek az intellektuális képességei a sajátjához hasonlóak, olyasvalakire, aki osztozik a szenvedélyen, amit a tudás és felfedezés iránt érez... Olyasvalakire, aki az egyenruhán keresztül Sam lelkébe látott.

"Néha elfelejtem, hogy te nem vagy katona" - mondta neki Sam nem is olyan régen. Most, hogy visszagondolt, megdöbbentette, hogy hogyan is felejthette el ezt az egyszerű tényt. Nagyon egyértelműen lehetett látni Danielen, hogy civil. Nem csak a frizuráján, vagy azon, hogy hiányzott a katonai kiképzése. Nem, Daniel civil volta valami sokkal mélyebb dologban mutatkozott meg. Daniel szemei a lelkének könyörületességéről és együttérzéséről árulkodtak; olyan emberről, aki mindig a békét választja a háború helyett, aki mindig az életet védi, ahelyett, hogy elvenné, aki még az ellenségnek is felajánlja a barátságát. Ironikusan, pont ezek a dolgok, amik megmutatták, hogy nem katona, ezek a dolgok tették sokkal bátrabbá, mint bármilyen harcos - mert mennyivel több bátorságba kerül barátságos kézfogást ajánlani annak a valakinek, aki lehet, hogy megöl, mint fegyvert ragadni és megölni ugyanazt a személyt? Mennyivel több erő kell ahhoz, hogy megbocsáss azoknak, akik ártottak neked, mint ahhoz, hogy gyűlöld őket? Ezt nagyon sokan nem értékelték, de Sam igen, és csodálta és tisztelte Danielt ezért. Sam szerette őt azért, aki volt, és azért a boldogságért, amit az életébe hozott.

És most elment. Nem tölthetnek több időt együtt az irodájában, vagy Sam laborjában, együtt töprengve egy rejtélyen. Nincs több éjszaka, amit kávéval a kezükben töltenek egy idegen lelet vagy technológia rejtélyeit kutatva. Nem nevethetnek össze többé ők, akik olyan gyorsan kötöttek olyan szoros barátságot, amilyet Sam még nem tapasztalt. Tizenkét röpke hónap alatt Sam megtalálta a legjobb barátot akit csak kaphat, és aztán elvesztette. Ettől a naptól kezdve lesz egy tátongó lyuk a szívében és az életében, amit senki más sem tölthet be.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Bra'tac megközelítette régi tanítványát. Teal'c próbálta fenntartani a Kel'no'reem állapotát a súlytalanság ellenére, de az öreg Jaffa jól látta, hogy a fiatalabb nem tudja elérni a mély meditációt.

- Ez a jármű szánalmasan primitív - panaszkodott Bra'tac, miközben próbálta irányítani a mozdulatait. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy úgy lebegjen mint egy tollpihe. Idegesítő és zavaró érzés volt.

- Valóban az. De ha nem lenne ez a hajó, most halottak lennénk. - válaszolta Teal'c bölcsen. Bra'tac felhorkantott.

- Inkább egy tel'tac irányítóit fognám a kezemben.

Teal'c nem válaszolt. Bra'tac sokáig vizsgálta Jaffa társa arcát, olyan jeleket keresve, amit mások nem ismernének fel.

- A tudóst gyászolod.

- Igen.

- Miért?

Teal'c a szemébe nézett Bra'tacnak.

- A csapattársam és barátom volt.

- Nem volt harcos.

- Nem, nem az volt, nem úgy, ahogy te vagy én, nem úgy, ahogy O'Neill és Carter százados, és mégis valami módon nagyobb harcos volt mindannyiunknál.

- Hogyan?

- Az ő lelke egy harcos lelke volt; nem abban, hogy a mások elleni küzdelmet kereste, hanem abban, hogy harcolt a gonoszság, a gyűlölet és igazságtalanság ellen. Olyan bátorsággal, nemességgel és állhatatossággal küzdött ezek ellen, ami sosem ingott meg, sosem halványult el, tekintet nélkül arra, hogy ez milyen áldozatot követelt tőle. Daniel Jacksonnak olyan lelke volt, ami jóindulata ellenére hihetetlenül erős volt... és olyan szíve, ami még nekem is meg tudott bocsátani. - Teal'c hangja megremegett az utolsó pár szóban.

- Mit értesz ez alatt?

- Én voltam az, aki kiválasztottam Daniel Jackson feleségét Apofisz királynőjének lehetséges gazdatesteként.

Bra'tac egy pillanatig rábámult, majd bólintott.

- Igen, persze, ez a te feladatod volt Apofisz első harcosaként. Daniel Jackson tudott erről?

- Igen.

- És nem követelt elégtételt?

- Nem. Megbocsátott nekem. Sőt, nekem adta a barátságát.

Bra'tac pár másodpercig hallgatott, mialatt megemésztette az információt.

- Én nem ezt tettem volna a helyében.

- Ahogy én sem. És senki más sem. Emlékszel a Kartágó nevű bolygóra?

- Igen. Apofisz sokakat vitt el arról a helyről rabszolgának vagy gazdatestnek.

Teal'c bólintott.

- A CSK-1 néhány hónapja utazott oda. Az egyik Byrsa felismert; én öltem meg az apját. A Cor-Ai elé vittek, amit a Tau'ri tárgyalásnak hív, de a Byrsa és én már tudtuk, hogy bűnös vagyok. A büntetés halál lett volna. Én felkészültem rá. Úgy fogadtam, mint büntetést minden bűnömért, nem csak a Bysra, hanem más ártatlanok ellen elkövetett bűneimért is. De a csapattársaim nem akarták ezt elfogadni. Megpróbáltak megmenteni, és a szószólóim lettek. A Cor-Aion Daniel Jackson kiállt a Byrsák elé és hagyta, hogy a felesége sorsa miatt érzett fájdalmát mindenki láthassa. Azt mondta nekik, hogy én már nem ugyanaz az ember vagyok, aki elvitte az ő feleségét goa'uldnak. Azt mondta nekik, hogy a barátja vagyok. Később, amikor O'Neill és Carter százados visszatértek, hogy segítséget hozzanak Hammond tábornoktól, Daniel Jackson egyedül beszélt tovább a védelmemben. Nyugodtan visszaléphetett volna, és hagyhatta volna, hogy megfizessek azért, amit a feleségével tettem, mégsem tette. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy meggyőzze a vádlóimat és megmentse az életemet. És, bár végül az ő szava nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy felmentsenek, a cselekedete miatt szégyenkeztem, mert tudtam, hogy én a helyében nem lettem volna olyan erős és jó, hogy ugyanerre képes legyek.

- Daniel Jackson a tanárom volt. Ő tanított engem a Tau'riról; a történelmükről, kultúrájukról, és hogy hogyan kell olvasni a nyelvükön. Ha összezavarodtam, mindig igyekezett segíteni a megértésben. Segített abban, hogy kevésbé érezzem magam elszigeteltnek és magányosnak a körülöttem levők közt, mindig ugyanazzal az előzékenységgel, törődéssel és együttérzéssel fordult felém, mint másokhoz is. Ingyen felajánlotta nekem a tudását, sosem kért cserébe semmit, még a köszönetemet sem. Tisztelt és megbecsült azzal, hogy a goa'uldokról való tudásomat kérte segítségül. Nem volt kiképzett harcos, és mégis velünk együtt küzdött, az ellenségeinkkel és a veszélyekkel bátran és eltökélten nézett szembe; egyszer sem hagyta, hogy félelem, vagy fájdalom eltántorítsa attól, amit tennie kell. Megmutatta nekem, hogy a legnagyobb erő nem a testben rejlik, hanem a szívben és a lélekben.

- Ezek, és még sok más ok miatt nagyon sokkal tartozom neki, és most már sosem tudom visszafizetni. Csak azt remélhetem, hogy egy nap, ki tudom szabadítani a feleségét a goa'uldoktól és vissza tudom juttatni a népéhez. Ez nem lesz elég azért cserébe, amit Daniel Jackson adott nekem, de már csak ennyit tudok tenni érte.

Teal'c utolsó kijelentését csend követte.

- Igazad van, barátom - mondta végül Bra'tac. - A lelke tényleg egy harcos lelke volt.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Már majdnem otthon voltak. A tény fel kellett volna hogy vidítsa Jacket, de ő csak fájdalmat érzett. A visszaút nagy részét csendben és önkéntes magányban töltötte; megpróbálta betuszkolni az érzelmeit abba a sötét lyukba, ahol a Charlie halála miatt érzett gyászát is tartotta... de nem sikerült. Kívülről senki sem tudhatta, hogy mi a helyzet. Még a figyelmes szemlélő is csak egy érzelemmentes maszkot láthatott. De belül tombolt a fájdalom és a szörnyű bűntudat. Otthagyta Danielt egyedül meghalni, egyedül, egy ellenséges űrhajó gyomrában, égett lyukkal a mellkasában. Jack csak remélni tudta, hogy Daniel gyorsan halt meg, hogy nem szenvedett sokat. A gondolat, hogy lehet, hogy a régész ott feküdt egyedül kínok közt hosszú percekig, mielőtt a bombák felrobbantak, elviselhetetlen volt. Jack arra még gondolni sem mert, hogy egy Jaffa rátalálhatott Danielre, és tovább bánthatta.

Vadul nézett kifelé a repülő ablakán, ami a bázisra vitte őket. A tükörképének tekintete olyan volt, amit Jack pár évvel ezelőttről felismert; hideg és halott szemek, amikből kioltotta a fényt a fájdalom. Egy év, egy röpke év, és az a makacs, meggyőződéses, túlságosan-okos-stréber megtette azt, amit Jack megesküdött, hogy többé nem hagyja, hogy megtörténjen. Beférkőzött Jack szívébe, és... megszerettette magát. Ha őszinte volt magához, be kellett vallania, hogy már sokkal azelőtt kezdődött, hogy visszament Abydosra, hogy a barátság már azon az első küldetésen elkezdődött, amikor Daniel beugrott egy botfegyver elé, és feláldozta az életét Jackért, egy olyan emberért, akit nem is ismert. Addigra, mire Oannesre mentek, és Jack, Sam és Teal'c megkapták a hamis emléket Daniel haláláról, Jack már jobban törődött Daniellel, mint szabadott volna. Akkor visszakapták őt, de most nem. Daniel most nem fogoly egy távoli bolygón. Most már nem menthetik meg őt, nem lesz Happy End.

Daniel Jackson volt a CSK-1 és a Csillagkapu Parancsnokság lelkiismerete. Nagyon is valódi értelemben ő volt a szívük és lelkük. Ő lett Jack erkölcsi iránytűje, az, aki segített neki abban, hogy ne csak egy fafejű katona legyen, akinek az a feladata, hogy megölje az ellenséget. Mostantól kezdve, amikor átlép a kapun, már nem lesz vele az a csodálat és szenvedély, amit Daniel vitt magával. Nincs több lelkes kérés hogy nézzék meg azokat a romokat, nincs többé jóindulatú hang, ami az őslakóknak magyarázza, hogy ők békés felfedezők; nem megy többé Daniel irodájába, hogy piszkálja egy kicsit, hogy aludjon vagy egyen már valamit. Nincs több Jacknél töltött este sörrel, pizzával és hokinézéssel, nincs több csendes beszélgetés, amiben az életük apró darabkáit osztják meg egymással... nem nézhet többé annak az embernek a szemébe, akiről tudja, hogy sokkal jobb nála, és nem láthatja ott többé a bizalom, tisztelet és barátság fényét. Ennek mind vége, ottmaradt egy hajó fedélzetén, ami most már nem több, mint apró darabk

ák az űrben, darabkák, amik hamuvá fognak égni a Föld légkörében... Jack szívének egy nagy részével együtt.

Vele kellett volna maradnom. Azt kellett volna mondanom a többieknek, hogy menjenek el nélkülem. Istenem, miért hagytalak egyedül, Daniel? Hányszor mondtam azt, hogy senkit sem hagyunk hátra? Azok után, ami Nemmel történt, megesküdtem magamnak, hogy soha többé nem hagylak hátra téged, most mégis megtettem újra. Hogy bocsáthatnék meg magamnak ezután? Jack tudta, hogy sosem fog.

Figyelme lassan a többiek felé fordult. Teal'c és Bra'tac halkan beszélgettek; a Jaffa mester azt mondta, hogy vissza kell térnie Chulakra, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, hogy segítsen a felkelésnek. Jacknek erre eszébe jutott a kérdés, hogy engedik-e majd Bra'tacot elmenni, vagy itt ragad a Földön, fogolyként? Mivel tudnia kellett, előrement a pilótafülkébe, és felhívta a Parancsnokságot.

- O'Neill ezredes, szerintem egy gratulációval és egy köszönettel tartozunk - mondta Hammond vidáman. - Hogy van a csapata? Megsérült valaki?

Jacknek gombóc nőtt a torkába.

- Daniel meghalt, uram - mondta halkan, és eszébe jutott az eset, amikor ugyanezeket a szavakat mondta. De ezúttal tényleg igazak.

A vonal másik végén csend volt. Jack, aki nem akarta hallani Hammondtól, hogy sajnálom, gyorsan a tárgyra tért.

- Uram, Bra'tac itt van velünk. Nélküle nem lett volna sikeres a küldetés. Haza akar menni, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet. Ugye elengedik?

- Igen, nyugodtan mehet, ezredes. Az események fényében az Elnök meggondolta magát a program lezárásával kapcsolatban. Most már tudja, hogy ez a program túl fontos ahhoz, hogy véget érjen. Mondja meg Bra'tacnak, hogy hazamehet.

- Köszönöm, uram. Ez jó hír. Nemsokára a bázison leszünk.

- Már várjuk, ezredes. - Csend volt. - És Jack? Nagy hazatérési buli vár magukra.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Miután a repülő landolt, egy katonai Sedan vitte Bra'tacot és a CSK-1-et a bázisig. Amint beléptek, a mellettük elhaladó emberek rájuk mosolyogtak, sugárzott az arcuk a győzelem örömétől, az örömtől, hogy élnek. Ezt látva Jack tudta, hogy neki is örülnie kéne. Megmentették a Földet. Milliárdnyian élnek tovább nekik köszönhetően. Ha az összképet nézzük, tényleg nem volt rossz nap. Sőt, legtöbben azt mondanák, hogy nagyon jó nap volt. Jack ezt nem mondhatta, de Daniel emlékének kedvéért értékelni fogja mindazt, amit ma elértek, mert ez éppen annyira Daniel győzelme is, mint az övék, sőt még jobban, hiszen neki köszönhetik, hogy ma felülkerekedtek. Jack azt remélte, hogy Daniel tudja ezt, hogy valahol odakint, bármilyen fajta túlvilági élet is van, Daniel látja, hogy mit ért el, és boldog.

Végre beléptek a kaputerembe, ahol mosolyok és taps fogadta őket. A győztes hősök hazatértek.

- Egyáltalán nem rossz - mondta Jack halkan. Jót tettünk, Daniel. Te jót tettél. Bárcsak megmondhatnám ezt neked személyesen.

Jack ezután csak félig figyelt arra, hogy mi történik. Amint Bra'tac elment és Hammond tábornok újra a CSK-1-hez fordult, Jack jobban koncentrált a parancsnokára; azt várta, hogy megkérdezze, mi történt Daniellel.

- CSK-1, van itt valaki, aki látni akarja magukat - mondta ehelyett Hammond, elégedett mosollyal az arcán.

Jack megdermedt. Nem, az nem lehet. A mellkasa összeszorult, a szívverése felgyorsult. Ó, kérlek, kérlek, az legyen, amire gondolok...

A tábornok visszafordult a páncélozott ajtók előtt összegyűlt emberek felé. Valaki utat keresett magának a tömegen keresztül. Jack lázas imái meghallgattattak; Dr. Daniel Jackson lépett elő a tömegből, élve és egészségesen.

- Daniel! - mondta Sam vidám hangja, de Jacknek nem volt ideje rá figyelni. Ahogy a szíve megtelt végtelen örömmel, az arcán megjelent hosszú ideje a legnagyobb mosoly. Egy pillanatig sem tétovázott; előrelépett, és szorosan megölelte a legjobb barátját, a lelke mélyéről jövő nevetéssel.

- Space Monkey - mormolta Daniel fülébe; szinte fájt az arca a vigyortól. Hátrébb húzódott, és megnézte az arcot, amiről azt hitte, hogy sosem láthatja viszont. - Ez az! - Daniel visszavigyorgott rá.

Tudván, hogy mások is vannak, akik meg akarják fogni Danielt, hogy biztosítsák magukat arról, hogy tényleg itt van, Jack vonakodva elengedte. A régész azonnal Sam karjaiban találta magát, akinek csak úgy sütött az arcáról az öröm, és szélesen mosolygott. Pár méterrel arrébb Teal'c hitetlenkedő arckifejezéssel figyelte őt.

Mikor Daniel és Sam elengedték egymást, Daniel ránézett a CSK-1 negyedik tagjára.

- Teal'c - mondta halkan.

Ez az egy szó megtörte a Jaffa arcán levő sztoikus maszkot. A legigazibb mosoly jelent meg az arcán, amit eddig tőle láttak. Előrelépett, és Jaffa módra átfogta Daniel karját.

- Daniel Jackson. Nagyon örülök, hogy élve láthatlak - mondta mély, tiszta hangon.

- Köszönöm, Teal'c. Én is örülök, hogy élek. - Ránézett másik két csapattársára; mindketten úgy vigyorogtak, mint az idióták. Sam újra felé nyúlt, és ő visszament a karjaiba egy újabb ölelésért. Aztán visszafordult csapattársaihoz, Sam karja a dereka körül, az övé Sam vállán, és elmerült az örömben és barátságban, ami körbevette.

- Hogy csináltad, Daniel? - kérdezte Jack. - Hogy jöttél ide? - Végignézett a barátján. - Ráadásul egy darabban?

- Hát, miután elmentetek, hirtelen rájöttem.

- Mi?

- A szarkofág.

Jack megdermedt döbbenetében, aztán megint elöntötte a bűntudat.

- Istenem, Daniel. Még csak eszembe se jutott a szarkofág. Gondolnom kellett volna rá. Odavihettünk volna.

Daniel megrázta a fejét.

- Nem volt rá időtök, Jack. Át kellett jutnotok a másik hajóra.

- De egyikünk odavihetett volna, és megvárhatta volna, amíg meggyógyít. Aztán utánamehettünk volna a többieknek - mondta Sam, szintén bűntudatosan.

- Valóban. Nekem mindenkinél előbb kellett volna gondolnom a szarkofágra - mondta Teal'c, szégyellve a kudarcát.

Jack megrázta a fejét.

- Te és Carter nem is tudtátok, hogy mi van Daniellel, csak miután már a másik hajón voltunk és elmondtam. Addigra már túl késő lett volna visszamenni érte és beletenni abba a dobozba.

- De megpróbálhattuk volna, uram - erősködött Sam - ahelyett, hogy...

- Hé, srácok, srácok! - Daniel szinte kiabált. Mindannyian feléje fordultak. - Csak hagyjátok abba, rendben? Itt vagyok, élek, megcsináltam! Amikor eszembe jutott a szarkofág, még azt sem tudtam, hogy eljutok-e oda anélkül, hogy elkapnak. Egyszer majdnem észre is vettek. Csak azért nem láttak meg, mert... hát, tudjátok... a földön kúszva mentem el odáig. - Daniel azonnal megbánta a szavait, amikor látta, hogy Jack megborzong, és bűntudatos grimaszt vág.

- Jaj, Daniel - mormolta Sam. Szégyenkezve nézett rá.

A régész újra Sam vállára rakta a karját és megszorította.

- Nincs semmi baj, Sam. Jól vagyok - biztatta őt halkan. Cserébe kapott Samtől egy halvány mosolyt.

- És a hajóról hogy jutottál le? - kérdezte.

- A Csillagkapuval.

- De azt hittem, az nem működik! - mondta Jack összezavarodva.

- Hát persze! - tört ki Sam. - A hajók addigra elég közel voltak a Földhöz, hogy azt használd kiindulási pontnak! Hogy ez nekem miért nem jutott eszembe!

- Hát én sem gondoltam rá hamarabb - mondta neki Daniel. - Gondolom ott a végén elég kétségbeesett voltam ahhoz, hogy eszembe jusson. Hisz ismertek. Minél nagyobb nyomás nehezedik rám, annál gyorsabban jár az agyam.

- És mi ennek mind nagyon örülünk, Danny Boy - mondta Jack vigyorogva, és megpaskolta Daniel arcát. Még mindig bűntudata volt amiatt, hogy otthagyta őt a hajón egyedül, de pillanatnyilag csak az számított, hogy Daniel él és egészséges. Végül is nagyon jó lett ez a nap. Ekkor eszébe jutott valami, amit nemrég gondolt. - Jót tettél, Daniel, nagyon jót. Büszke vagyok rád.

Daniel sugárzó tekintettel Jack szemébe nézett; tisztán látszott, mennyire örül a szavaknak.

- Köszönöm - válaszolta halkan.

Jack újra rámosolygott és megveregette a vállát. Aztán körbenézett a még mindig zsúfolt kaputeremben.

- És most, azt hiszem itt az ideje egy kis ünneplésnek.

- Valóban - mondta Teal'c. - Sok ünnepelnivalónk van. Apofisz és Klorel meghaltak, és ez a világ biztonságban van.

A Jaffa kijelentése azonnal lehangolta Danielt és Jacket. Egymásra néztek.

- Nem akart volna goa'uldként tovább élni - mondta az ezredes halkan.

- Tudom, Jack, tudom. Skaara már szabad.

Nem volt sok idejük a barátjuk elvesztésén tűnődni. Hammond tábornok elégedetten mosolyogva odajött hozzájuk.

- CSK-1, itt az ideje, hogy személyesen is üdvözöljem önöket. Gratulálok. Ez a bolygó mindannyiuknak olyan sokkal tartozik, hogy sosem tudja visszafizetni. Nagyon büszke vagyok arra, hogy mindannyian az én parancsnokságom alá tartoznak.

- Köszönjük, uram - mondta Jack. - Szóóóval, gondolom, ez azt jelenti, hogy nem várhatunk sem hadbíróságot, sem börtönbüntetést a közeljövőben?

Hammond nevetett.

- Viccel, ezredes? Én azt mondanám, hogy valószínűbb, hogy ezért mindannyian kitüntetést és dicséretet kapnak. Hülyének kéne lennünk ahhoz, hogy megbüntessük azokat, akik megmentették a bolygót.

- Uram, honnan tudták, hogy mi voltunk a halálsiklókban? - kérdezte Sam.

- Hallottuk a segélyhívásukat. Válaszoltunk is, de úgy tűnt, nem hallanak minket. Szerencsére az Endeavour már Föld körüli pályán volt a bolygó másik oldalán egy korábban betervezett küldetésen. Szóltunk nekik, hogy menjenek magukért.

Jack a felettese szemébe nézett.

- Szóval tábornok, miért nem szólt nekem, hogy Daniel él, mikor a repülőről hívtam?

Hammond a padlóra nézett.

- Azt hiszem, ezért tartozom egy bocsánatkéréssel. Igazság szerint látni akartam az arcukat, amikor megtudják, hogy Dr. Jackson él.

Jack elmosolyodott és megrázta a fejét.

- Ezért meg tudunk bocsátani, uram. - Danielre nézett. - Szerintem mindannyiunknak tetszett az, ahogy megtudtuk.

Hammond újra elmosolyodott és bólintott.

- Szeretném meghívni mindannyiukat a házamba ma estére. Egy nagy ünnepséget tervezünk, és maguk négyen a díszvendégek.

- Nagyon jó ötletnek hangzik, tábornok. Van mit ünnepelnünk.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A buli teljes gőzzel ment. Daniel hallotta az emberek hangjait és nevetését a falon keresztül. A régészt lenyűgözte, hogy hogyan tudott Hammond tábornok ekkora partit összehozni ilyen rövid idő alatt. Néhány órával ezelőtt még mind azt hitték, hogy meghalnak. És most mindenki nevetett, evett, ivott, és élvezte az életet.

Daniel hallotta, ahogy kinyílik a bejárati ajtó.

- Helló. Mit csinálsz idekint egyedül? - kérdezte Sam.

Daniel visszanézett rá a válla felett.

- Csak megszöktem egy kicsit a tömeg elől.

Sam leült mellé a lépcsőre. Alaposan megnézte az arckifejezését.

- Jól vagy?

- Igen, minden rendben. Csak gondolkozom. - Egy mosoly suhant át az arcán. - Tudod, sokat szoktam ezt csinálni.

- Min gondolkodsz?

Daniel egy percig hallgatott, és a csillagos eget nézte.

- Amikor eltalált a botfegyver-lövés, rögtön tudtam, hogy meghalok. Még miközben a szarkofág felé másztam, akkor is azt gondoltam, hogy elég csekély az esélyem arra, hogy ezt túléljem. Csak miután meggyógyultam, azután kezdtem elhinni, hogy talán mégsem halok meg. Miközben a csillagkapu felé mentem, nem igazán gondoltam rátok, és arra, hogy hol lehettek. Csak arra koncentráltam, hogy rohanjak, és ne találkozzak egy Jaffával sem. Amikor megérkeztem a bázisra, a tábornok megkérdezte, hogy ti hol vagytok, és nekem csak ekkor esett le. Ti a másik hajón voltatok, és azon nem volt csillagkapu. Semmiképpen sem juthattatok le róla a robbanás előtt. - Daniel becsukta a szemét. - Azt hittem, mind meghaltatok.

Sam megölelte Danielt; megértette a fájdalmát, hiszen ő is pár órája ugyanezt tapasztalta. De mennyivel rosszabb lehetett Danielnek? Ő azt hitte, mindannyiukat elveszítette.

- Nagyon... nagyon fájt - mondta Daniel halk, bizonytalan hangon. - Azt hittem... - Azt hittem, megint teljesen egyedül vagyok. - fejezte be némán.

Sam pár másodpercre magához húzta Danielt.

- Tudom, Daniel - mormolta. - Nekem is nagyon fájt, amikor azt hittem, hogy meghaltál. - Sam visszahúzódott és a szemébe nézett. - Már kétszer kellett ezen keresztülmennem, és többet nem akarok. - Kicsit megrázta Danielt. - Szóval többé ne halj meg, hallod? Ha kell, megmondom az ezredesnek, hogy adja parancsba.

Újabb rövidéletű mosoly jelent meg Daniel arcán.

- Hát, ezúttal nem egészen haltam meg... sőt, a múltkor sem. - Megint elnézett másfelé. - Meghaltam kétszer, és kétszer halottnak hittek, pontosabban háromszor, ha azt is beleszámítjuk, hogy a Földön csak Jack, Kawalsky és Ferretti tudták, hogy élek abban az évben, amit Abydoson töltöttem. Elég nyugtalanító tendencia.

- Igen, és én mindent meg fogok tenni, hogy megtörd ezt a tendenciát, Daniel - mondta Jack O'Neill hangja. Daniel és Sam hátrafordultak, és látták, hogy ott áll az ajtóban. - Szóval mit csináltok idekint? Hideg van.

- Csak beszélgetünk, uram - válaszolt Sam.

Az ezredes leült Daniel mellé.

- Tényleg? Mert Teal'c hiányolt titeket.

Daniel ránézett Jackre egy szemöldökét felhúzva.

- Teal'c, ugye?

- Persze! Kezd kissé magányos lenni odabent.

- Aha. - Daniel hangsúlyából tisztán kitűnt, hogy pontosan tudja, igazából ki hiányolta őket.

Sam felállt, és próbált nem mosolyogni.

- Hát, én bemegyek hogy legyen egy kis társasága. Ne maradj kint túl sokáig, Daniel. Janet nem örülne, ha megfáznál.

- Pár perc múlva bemegyek - ígérte a régész.

Miután bement, egy percig hallgattak.

- Hogy vagy, Daniel? - kérdezte végül Jack.

- Jól vagyok, örülök, hogy élek, és örülök, hogy mind túléltük.

- Igen, én is. - Jack megint elhallgatott pár másodpercre. - Nem lett volna szabad ott hagynom téged.

- Jack...

- Nem. Nem, Daniel. Oannes után megesküdtem magamnak, megesküdtem, hogy nem számít, mi történik, soha, soha nem hagylak többé hátra. A vállamra kellett volna vegyelek és át kellett volna vigyelek a másik hajóra velünk.

- És mind meghaltunk volna emiatt.

Jack felpattant és leviharzott a lépcsőn. Aztán sarkon fordult és szembenézett Daniellel.

- De mind együtt lettünk volna! - kiabálta. - Hát nem érted? Otthagytalak egyedül meghalni! - Hátat fordított. - Istenem. Hogy tehettem ezt veled?

Daniel is felállt és odament a barátja mellé.

- Jack, helyesen döntöttél. Azt tetted, ami a legjobb volt a csapat és a küldetés érdekében. Egyedül Apofisz megállítása számított. Ha megpróbáltatok volna engem is elvinni, lehet, hogy nem tudtátok volna időben kikapcsolni a pajzsokat. És akkor mindenki meghalt volna a Földön. Igen, egyedül hagytál, de én is ezt akartam. Sokkal inkább haltam volna meg egyedül, mint mindenki mással együtt. - Megfogta Jack karját, és elszántan nézte a profilját, azt akarva, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - Helyesen döntöttél, csapatvezetőként és a barátomként is.

Végre Jack felé fordult, és kutatva nézett Daniel szemébe. Aztán szorosan a karjaiba zárta. Miután elengedte barátját az ölelésből, megfogta a vállát és kartávolságra tartotta; még nem akarta elengedni őt.

- Csak egy szívességet tegyél meg nekem, jó?

- Persze, mit?

Daniel elmosolyodott, és megcsillant a szeme

- Soha többé ne hívj Space Monkey-nak, oké?

Jack horkantva felnevetett. Összeborzolta a fiatalabbik haját. - Ígérem. - Visszafordította Danielt a ház felé, a karját a vállán nyugtatva. - Na, gyerünk, Lázár. Menjünk be, mielőtt idefagyunk.

Daniel az égre emelte a tekintetét, azon tűnődve, hogy mikor fogja Jack abbahagyni azt, hogy új beceneveket aggat rá.

- Jó, jó, rendben... Space Ghost.

Jack odakapta a fejét, és döbbenten nézett Danielre.

- Hé, tudod én is néztem gyerekkoromban rajzfilmeket - mondta Daniel, és megpróbált nem vigyorogni.

Jack felnevetett és megrázta a fejét. Elindult a ház felé a barátjával.

- Sőt, most, hogy eszembe jut, műsoron volt már egyáltalán a Space Ghost a te gyerekkorodban? - kérdezte Daniel, incselkedő tekintettel a szemében.

- Hé, vigyázz, fiacskám! - morogta Jack. - Senki nem tanította meg neked, hogy tisztelni kell az idősebbeket?

- Dehogynem, Jack. Átsegítselek az utcán?

Jack fojtogatást imitálva körbefogta a karjával Daniel nyakát, és összeborzolta a haját. - Bölcs fiú. - Aztán eleresztette a régészt és ádáz pillantást vetett Danielre, akit ez egyáltalán nem tévesztett meg.

Visszamentek a házba és csatlakoztak a bulihoz. Daniel odament Samhez és Teal'chez. Jack távolabb állt, és nézte, ahogy a "kölykök" vidáman beszélgetnek. Elégedett mosoly terült szét az arcán.

- Nem bizony, egyáltalán nem rossz nap.

VÉGE

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

A fordító utólagos jegyzetei: Az angol eredetiben Jack, amikor meglátja Danielt és megöleli, azt súgja a fülébe, hogy Space Monkey (űrmajom). Ez a Space Ghost (űrszellem) című rajzfilmsorozatból van, amit én sosem láttam, de most rákerestem, és erről az oldalról mindent meg lehet róla tudni. A Space Monkey eredeti neve Blip, és a rajzfilmben Jace és Jan (fiú-lány ikerpár, Space Ghost segédei, 15 körüliek) kismajma. Mind a négyen tudnak repülni. Blipet az ellenségeik általában nem veszik figyelembe, veszélytelennek tartják, ezért gyakran ő menti meg a társait. Lázár bibliai alak, akit Jézus támasztott fel három nappal azután, hogy Lázár meghalt. A Bibliában itt találod: Újszövetség, János evangéliuma, 11, 1-44.

P.S.: Kérlek küldj egy review-t! Nem számít mi van benne, csak tudjam, hogy elolvasta valaki.


End file.
